Weakest Link
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Erela Winchester had felt protected her whole life especially having Sam and Dean as her older brothers but no Winchester is that lucky. Sisfic. One shot.


**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Erela belongs to me.**

**A few weeks ago ispiltthemilk sent me the song O' Sister by City and Colour. If you haven't listened to it I urge you to go check it out it is the perfect song for a supernatural sister. I've been having a major writer's block for all my stories so I tried something new instead. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Weakest Link

"_As long as I'm around you'll never have to worry, you hear me?" _Dean's voice echoed in her head._ "No matter what, I will always come for you and you will always be safe. I promise."_

Erela never doubted her eldest brother especially when he made a promise but she was praying with everything she had that he would show up soon because there wasn't too much more she could take.

The demon circled her chair once more and shook his head with a menacing smile, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll spill your secrets to us eventually, bitch. Your name says it all." When the young Winchester cocked her head to the side out of curiosity the demon continued. "Don't you know? Erela means messenger so if you won't give us the information we need then we can send you back to your brothers as a nice little warning."

Erela forced down the bile rising in her throat, "You can go straight back to hell. I'd rather die than give you _anything_."

"We'll see about that," the demon brandished a knife the tip glistening in the dim light before it made contact with her snow white skin.

Dean was sitting on one of the beds cleaning the weapons when his sister limped through the motel room door. He was sure she'd been in some kind of accident the way her hair was matted down with blood, the bruises already forming on her bare arms, and the long gashes that bled freely through her jeans.

"Sam!" Dean hollered alerting his brother who was in the bathroom that he was needed before he took a step forward to catch his youngest sibling as she started falling forward. "Whoa, alright, I got ya."

Dean carefully laid her down on the closest bed almost unsure of where to start when Sam came out of the bathroom his jaw dropping at the sight before him. Sam instantly went on auto-pilot as he gathered up all the medical supplies they had in the room and handed Dean a damp washcloth to start cleaning some of the blood away.

"Ellie," Dean started softly as he carefully rubbed the dried blood from her pale cheeks but she still seemed to look through her brother instead of at him. "Hey, angel…" he tried to grab her attention. "What happened to you?"

Erela's stomach turned at her old nickname. It used to make her feel safe and protected but now it just reminded her of him.

"_Erela, the good little angel who is the messenger," the demon mocked with a disgusted laugh._

Sam caught the small tremble of her bottom lip and knew she was trying to keep it all together. He hoped it was so she wouldn't pass out from the pain but he had a feeling it went deeper than that. He discreetly nudged Dean to get his attention, "We need to find out where all this blood is coming from."

"Yeah," Dean replied softly as his chest tightened seeing how the once white washcloth was now a repugnant red.

Sam silently started cleaning out the gashes on her legs glancing up to her face every couple of seconds expecting a wince, a hiss of pain, or even a tear but the blank expression only worried him more. Dean finished cleaning up her face and when Sam was finished with her legs he carefully stitched the small laceration along her hairline.

"Ellie," Sam tried this time hoping for any response at all though he knew his brother was desperate for answers. When she finally turned her head in his direction he let out a small breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He was happy she was making some acknowledgment that they were in the room with her. "You know you can talk to us, right? No matter what it is, we'll take care of it, we'll keep you safe."

The words were supposed to be a comfort and she knew deep down that neither of her brothers would ever intentionally put her in the line of fire but the demon's words were still resounding in her head.

"_Go ahead and scream little Winchester your brothers won't be able to save you this time."_

Dean was certain he knew every facial expression, emotion, and tell for both his siblings; he had been watching out for them as long as he could remember. The luminous light that used to be in his sister's eyes, the ones that were able to melt the coldest of hearts, now seemed cold and distant.

"They came after you," Dean realized giving Sam a sideways glance almost as if they'd had this discussion before. "They tried to get to us through you."

The revelation hit Sam harder than he expected and his eyes swam with emotion as he watched his sister gingerly lift herself from the bed and stand on the other side of the room.

"Ellie…" Sam sighed wanting to comfort her anyway he could but not being able to form any words.

Erela crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall for support. "Saving people, hunting things…family business, any of that ringing a bell for you?" She paused for a moment and tried to hold back the tears but it was too late as they betrayed her and rolled down her cheeks. "You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?"

The pain was evident in each of the Winchesters at that moment and there wasn't an answer that was going to fix things this time. Erela was a motherless child longing for a comfort she would never receive.


End file.
